


Kiss It All Better

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing It Better, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Every year on the anniversary of his fathers birthday, Tony needs time to himself to heal. Peter wasn't about to let him hurt alone, and does what he can to help his mentor feel okay again.(Mentions of parental emotional abuse)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Kiss It All Better

It was the 15th of August. A date which doesn't mean much to anyone or have much significance in the world, except for Tony Stark. At this time of year, everyone knew to stay away from the man, to not bother him and pretend they didn't know him. Only Happy really knew why, but even then he didn't know the full story. No one knew.

Tony was forever schtum on the subject, he was too proud and too broken to relive it by speaking the words out loud. It had haunted him all his life. Well, it wasn't really the day but what the day represented. Or rather, who.   
He and Pepper used to spend it together, but since she left and took Morgan with her it was like Tony's heart was extra broken. 

It wasn't like he never saw Morgan, but this week he made the very right decision to stay away. It was going to be a hard week, but he missed her so much. And all he wanted was to hug her and tell her how much he loved her, but he didn't want her to see him cry.

You see, Tony had a dark past. One he never shared with anyone because who would believe him? Who in the world would listen to a child about their very famous and well loved father? No one. Not even his mother. She pretended she didn't know, she looked the other way. It was a horrible upbringing and it made Tony into the closed off and angry man he was today. 

He couldn't let people in, his trust issues were way too high for that sort of thing. All he knew was loss, abandonment and hurt. So it was no surprise to Tony when Pepper left him, in fact, he expected it. He helped them move and was once again left in his own apartment with nothing but his demons to console him. And they weren't exactly helpful.

He'd been ignoring everyone's calls since Monday, he didn't want to he distrubed. Most of his anxieties and depressive tendencies were swirling around inside of him, coming out in bursts of anger and fits of tears. It hurt like poison through his veins, being reminded of every little thing. Tony physically hated his own existence, much more than his father did.

So he hid himself away in sorrow and sadness, trying to not let the nightmares and bad thoughts that were left by his dad. Flashes of memories wouldn't leave him, they never really did, but at this time of year it was like it was happening again. 

It was only at this time he wished he was still with Pepper. He needed something more than being in his own head, he needed someone to comfort him, but he was too weak and prideful to admit what he needed.

Instead, Tony sulked in the darkness and dreamed about how his life could have gone so differently. 

\------

Peter Parker was twenty years old and living in his own apartment down the street from his Aunt May and new Uncle Happy. He'd been working away in Stark Industries for the last two years and was loving every moment of it. In fact, he was given special privileges to work in the lab with Mr. Stark, and could stay until whenever he wanted.

Sometimes they would work until the early hours of the morning and fall asleep on the couches. He loved it. Peter would often say that there was nothing more fun than enjoying what you do and getting lost in it. 

Which is why he was very confused when Uncle Happy told him that all his privileges were taken from him for a week. He assumed he'd done something wrong, but he couldn't figure out what. Tony wasn't answering his phone or his emails, so Peter started to panic as he assumed he was going to be fired.

Eventually, in his panic, he called Happy to get some sort of explanation. Surely his uncle would know since he and Mr. Stark were best friends. 

"Hey, Pete. What's up?" 

"Hap?" Peter had never sounded more freaked out. "What did I do wrong? Is Mr. Stark going to fire me? How can I make it up to him? Did he say anything to you?" He talked fast, his voice breaking.

Happy tried to calm him down by using a softer tone. "Peter, there is nothing wrong with you. You're not in trouble. You need to calm down, this isn't about you."

"What?! Then why have I been banned from accessing the lab and the servers and the penthouse?" Peter could feel his skin heat with panic and worry as he sat down on his sofa. "Does he hate me?"

"No, this isn't about you. We can't really talk about it, Tony just needs his space right now." Happy explained. "Unfortunately this happens once a year, it's normal. He's not in a good place."

Peter sat up, "Well, if he's not in a good place then we should help him!" He exclaimed, "Maybe we could cook him dinner and make sure he gets sleep, and I can google how to help people with depression -" 

The older man interjected. "Kid, trust me. Tony does not want to be disturbed, you'd understand if you knew but I cannot tell you. Please, just understand. The only thing that Tony wants to speak to right now is Friday." 

Peter paused, really thinking about it. He could use Karen to help him into Tony's world. If anyone, or anything knew any information on this it was Friday. Tony Stark was not just a man, or a billionaire, or the cover of the magazines, but a beacon of light in Peter's life. Stark had this charming, intelligent and witty personality, but yet he's lived through so many wars that hid behind his eyes. He was strong of heart and of body, but not of mind. 

Tony saw the world differently from everyone, and Peter was so in awe of the intricacies of his mind. No one had the skills, knowledge and strength that Tony had deep inside him. He aided everyone, even at his own risk. Whatever anyone and everyone needed he was there, but no one was there for him. 

People should be there for him! Peter was extremely hurt that after every single thing Tony did for the world that they would want him to be alone in his dark hours. It was selfish and disgusting, and Peter wasn't going to be party to it. He wasn't going to pretend the man he looked up to was okay, and he wasn't going to leave him to hurt alone.

"Okay," Peter pretended to concede. "Could you let me know if there's anything I can do?"

"Of course." Happy replied, "Now go enjoy your week off."

Peter put the phone down and went into his room to pick up his glasses. As he put them on, he spoke to his very own AI, Karen, in which he knew would be perfect help in this situation. 

"Karen?" Peter asked as he sat down on the side of his bed. "Can you help me out? Mr. Stark is ghosting everyone this week and I don't know why."

"Hello, Mr. Parker." Karen replied. "Tony Stark is having a bad week, there is an anniversary which reminds him of a traumatic time in his life."

The younger man's heart sank in his chest as he moved against his pillows, realising that his hero was really in pain. His voice was weak as he continued to speak to Karen. "What happened?"

"His father's birthday is today. Howard Stark."

Peter nodded, "The man who created SI, I remember learning about him. Wasn't he a good person though? I mean, he raised Mr. Stark and Mr. Stark is the best man I know."

"No." Karen told him. "Anything I tell you must be kept a secret or I will lock you out of the server for three months." 

"Oh shit. This must be really important then, huh?" Peter scratched his head. "I promise not to tell a soul."

When Karen began to talk, Peter's heart felt like it was shattering over and over with each and every sentence. It broke him inside. He had no idea that anything of the sort had ever happened to his hero. Of course, Peter knew this stuff happened. But to know that Mr. Stark felt like he had to apologise to his father for existing hurt his heart more than anything. 

Tony grew up hearing the vile words and disgusting comments thrown his way. Howard told him he wasn't good enough, that everything he did was terrible and he would never be proud of him. Peter's heart broke over knowing his father referred to him as a failure, a rat, a parasite that had to shut up and get out of the way. The words "faggot" and "freak" were thrown at him.

Howard told Tony he'd never be loved, that he was a burden and a mistake. That he was always in the way and shouldn't speak unless he was asked a direct question. 

Howard would yell at him for no reason, scream and get his anger out in his words, filing Tony's self esteem down until it was nothing. Tony grew up terrified of his father, always scared to say or do anything in case that was the day his father finally snapped and hit him. 

Tony never learned to love. 

Peter cried when he heard the stories of missed birthdays and Howard forgetting about his son, leaving him on the side of the road to walk home in the rain if he'd made a noise from the back of the car. 

Karen even mentioned that Tony had been so scared to become a father, how he panicked so much he needed to finally see a therapist. He didn't want to become his own father, that was his biggest fear.

No wonder Tony was too scared to get close to anyone! Anytime Peter tried to get close to him, either emotionally, physically or verbally, he was pushed aside like the idea of being personal with Peter was abhorrent. And all this time he thought it was because Mr. Stark didn't like him. Turns out all along it was because he did, he cared about Peter so much that he didn't want to fuck him up like his father did him. Tony was scared of himself.

Peter didn't care if Tony was going to shut the world out. He wasn't going to shut him out. He took Karen with him and headed as fast as he could to Stark Industries. 

\-------

Once there, Peter got Karen to get Friday to let him in. Friday was actually programmed not to let anyone in, but Peter was around Mr. Stark all the time and knew all the passwords and corners to cut to get what he wanted. He thanked god when the elevator doors opened for him, he just wanted to make sure Tony was going to be okay.

The entire elevator ride up, Peter was trying not to think about what he was doing. It was a weird sort of adrenaline he felt, he just needed to get it out. So when the doors opened he took no time to walk out into the apartment as fast as he could.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter called out, walking further into the apartment. "Mr. Stark, I'm here!" 

It was silent for a few moments before a hand moved from the sofa to turn on the lamp. The light brightened up Tony's face as he raised his head, exhausted and depressed. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. "I said leave me alone."

"No." Peter nervously stated, his eyes freaking out but his shoulders staying strong as he clenched his jaw. "No, I have something to say to you."

Tony groaned with annoyance as he stood up, "I don't care what you feel today, if it's about the lab you can use it, just leave me alone." He raised his hand to shoo the younger man before yawning hard and turning to head towards the kitchen.

"I'm not leaving." Peter's voice wavered. "I know you're upset and depressed and I want to help you."

"You can't." Tony sat on the stool by his kitchen island. "It's not something we can fix." He placed his head in his hands as he hunched over, clenching his eyes shut and feeling the anger rise inside of him. "Please go."

"I can't." Peter took one step forward. "Mr. Stark… I understand that you're -" 

"NO!" Tony shouted as he stood up, face red and angry as his eyes were filled with tears of misery and fury. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He grabbed a glass from the table and threw it on the ground, smashing it into a billion little pieces. 

The younger man was frightened but didn't back away. Although he wanted to cry, he kept himself still and strong. "I do." He nodded. "I know he hurt you… and I know how he made you feel like you were nothing."

He watched as his hero's face dropped, he obviously didn't want Peter to know any of this. "What did Happy tell you?"

Peter shook his head slightly. "Nothing." He said softly as he took a few steps. "I found out on my own. Mr. Stark, permit me to talk?" 

Tony closed his eyes, holding onto the kitchen island and nodding as he tried to rid the lump away from his throat that made him want to cry. He didn't want Peter here for this, but if the kid was this adamant to say his piece then Tony would give him a chance. He was silenced too much as a kid, he couldn't do that to Peter.

"Your father was an asshole." Peter told him in a serious tone. "The world knew him as one man, but we know who he really was. A monster." He gently walked to the otherside of the island. "You didn't deserve any of that, do you understand me?"

He watched as Tony's face tried it's best not to cry. It was beyond heartbreaking to see, but he knew that Tony had to hear this. Peter took a few breaths before he decided to speak again. 

"He was a disgusting man and it wasn't your fault."

Stark licked his lips and shivered, letting one solemn tear fall down his crimson cheek. "He hated me."

Peter nodded, feeling himself like he was going to sob. "That man had no heart. He did one good thing in his life and that was it."

Tony nodded. "The Industry." He wiped his face as he tried to fight off the pain of never feeling good enough. The hurt you get from your father is a whole different kind of hurt.

"What?" Peter was horror stricken, those words hit him like Thor's hammer. He couldn't believe his ears. Did Mr. Stark honestly think that the industry was more important than his own existence? "I meant you!"

The older man turned away, rubbing his face as he let himself cry a little into his hands. With his back to Peter, he tried to keep himself together. The hurt was so deep, it was like everything just kept coming back to him in flashes. He never felt love growing up and always just assumed that it was his own fault.

"YOU were the greatest thing he ever did." Peter told him with a slightly elevated and angry voice. "YOU are the best damn person on this planet!" 

Tony didn't say anything, he kept as silent as he possibly could. Peter's eyes looked around the room, and he found himself smiling. He could see Morgan's cookbooks for kids sitting behind the toaster. The fridge was covered in her beyond awful drawings of her father saving the day. They even had a father and daughter apron set hanging from a peg on the wall. 

"Mr. Stark, you are an amazing father." He said calmly, trying to keep his own sobs down. "Morgan is so lucky to have you as a dad," 

Tony's shoulder shook as he cried harder, trying not to let his sounds of pain out but he couldn't help let a few slip. It was destroying Peter's heart to witness, although he knew he had made this happen, he was aware that this may have been what Tony needed to hear all along.

"She looks up to you so much." Peter took a few steps around the island but not too close yet. "I see it in the way she looks at you… you're her hero."

"Stop," Tony's voice broke. "I'm not all these things."

"You are." Peter frowned. "If I had a father like you, I know I would have been protected from all of the bad. I would know I was loved. Morgan is the luckiest kid in the world to get to call you her dad." 

The older man looked weak, like he could hardly keep himself up. His hands stayed over his face as he kept trying to wipe away the tears but they wouldn't go away! He hated this, every moment of being weak and crying in front of the only person he knew that really saw him as a hero. He was ashamed of himself for showing Peter this broken side of him. 

"Mr. Stark." Peter walked over to him. "Will you let me hug you?"

Tony shook his head, clenching his jaw and turning himself away from Peter even more. "Get out of here, kid." He sniffled, "Before I accidentally hurt you."

Peter shook his head very slowly as he neared him. "You won't. I know you won't."

The older man turned to look at him, angry, in pain, white hot tears streaming down his face as he shook with anger and sorrow. "Yeah?" He asked with gritted teeth. "And how would you know that, huh?" He stepped towards Peter and grabbed him by the arm. "How would you know I wouldn't hurt you?"

It was a terrifying moment for Peter, his brain told him to leave and run to safety but his heart told him to stay. His feet like lead on the ground, never moving. He stood his ground, his eyes wet and his heart thumping. "Because you're nothing like your father." He whispered. 

Tony had no idea what he was feeling, it was like a rush of every emotion he'd ever felt. No-one had ever told him that before, and it was something he really needed to hear. He was still miserable and almost crying as he stared longingly yet brokenly into Peter's eyes, his chin shivering. 

Suddenly they came together in a much needed, emotional kiss. Tony's hands on Peter's face as he kissed him with passion and gratitude. Peter held onto his waist and pulled him impossibly close, kissing him hard. It wasn't weird, it felt like the natural thing to do at this moment. Tony was kissing him so hard it made Peter's head dizzy, his tongue entering Peter's mouth and driving him crazy. Their lips moved together in such a need, like it was the only thing that was going to validate both of their existences.

Peter wasn't sure if this was a one time thing or not but he didn't care. He tilted his head and moaned into the kiss, Tony's tears falling on his cheek. He knew how much his mentor needed love, how much he craved it but never asked for it.

He moved his hands to Tony's hair, holding his head softly as he kept him in the kiss. The older man dropped his hands to Peter's waist and hugged him tight, letting himself feel something from such an unexpected turn of events. 

Peter let his tongue join in, deepening the kiss and letting himself get lost in it. Tony was so lost he hardly comprehended what was really happening. He felt okay for the first time this week. Tony's fingers grasped in the back of Peter's shirt. 

"Peter," Tony whispered against his lips. "Stay with me." 

The younger man only had one answer inside of him. "Of course." He whispered back, "Anything for you."

For the first time in the longest time, Tony's lips curved up in a small smile. "You're making the pain go away."

"Well then, I'd better kiss you again." Peter stroked his hair, "Let's see if I can make it better." He said it with the most caring voice he could muster.

Tony pulled him in tighter, "I'm waiting." 


End file.
